


New Year's Kiss

by eteey



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, a very cute dan who cant remember the names of things, drunk dan, idk what to tag this, m/m - Freeform, slightly tipsy phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eteey/pseuds/eteey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets drunk at a new years party. Stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kiss

I was drunk. Not as drunk as Dan though, I saw him across the room dancing even though no-one else was. If any other person did that they’d look ridiculous but Dan managed to pull it off. It was about, I checked my watch, 10 minutes until midnight. I was at someone’s New Year’s party, I really couldn’t remember who. I looked around the room for the host, or maybe some photographs, anything to jog my memory. Nothing. Did I even know the guy whose house this was? I don’t know. I was vaguely aware of someone talking when I realised I was standing in a small circle of about 4 people. One of them was talking, but since I had missed half the conversation I decided to leave. I walked to the kitchen to get another beer, mine was running dangerously low. In the corner there were two guys I didn’t know making out against the wall, lovely. I grabbed two beers awkwardly and leaved, they didn’t even look up. I walked up to Dan who had stopped dancing and handed him a beer.

“Whose party is this?” I asked, doubting he knew since he was completely pissed.

“I dunno, we came here with Steve or was it Mark? “, he giggled. “Steve Mark Steve Mark Stark Meve – I ship them”

“Jesus Christ Dan, you’re pissed; we should probably go home before throw-up all that beer you’ve ingested.” I said grabbing his elbow and starting to steer him towards the door.

“No! No, Phil pleeeeeease can we stay? I wanna see the things!” he almost shouted.

“The things?” I asked sighing

Yeah, the things, you know the things. They happen at midnight like Cinderella, wait what happened with Cinderella at midnight? She became a princess right? We should watch that again when we get home”, he said with a confused look on his adorable face.

“Dan we’re not watching Cinderella when we get back, we’ll watch it tomorrow. Anyway what things that happen at midnight? I’m still not understanding you.”

“You know”, he giggled poking my chest. “The things that go boom, and their colourful and so pretty!”

“You mean fireworks?”

“That’s the one!” he cried dropping his bottle in the excitement.

“Oops, s’ok I’ll get a new one.” he said sheepishly.

As he started to move in the direction of the kitchen the countdown started. He stopped dead in his tracks and spun around to face me:

“They’re gonna do the things now! The boom things! Yayyy!”

“Yes, yes they are, Dan shall we go on the balcony so you can watch the ‘boom things’?”, I said giggling.

“Yeah! That’s a great idea! That’s why I like you Phil, you always have great ideas! Like this!” he slurred pulling me by my elbow to the balcony where other couple were standing, counting down.

10

9

8

7

Wait there were couple all standing around, I had completely forgotten what with an incredibly cute, drunk Dan to take care of, you have to kiss someone at midnight. Here is everyone all paired up and me with my best friend, great.

6

5

4

I looked around for some girl standing alone but couldn’t find one, how is it possible that every girl has already found someone, for Christ’s sake!

3

2

1

Everyone screamed and turned to snog their partners while I looked awkwardly to the sky. Suddenly Dan grabbed me and kissed me.

"What the hell?!"

Oops had I just said that out loud? Why else would Dan’s face go from ecstatic to sadness to embarrassment so fast?

“Well you’re meant to kiss someone, I couldn’t find anyone else.” Dan explained sheepishly.

He suddenly seemed a lot more sober. I tried to work through my feelings. Obviously I had always found Dan cute, but I never thought of him in that way. I always thought of him as an adorable best friend who occasionally looked very sexy and there was that time I had that dream about him.

Okay so maybe I was a bit attracted to him. But would this ruin our friendship? Well if it will, then Dan had already ruined it so what the hell?

I grabbed Dan by the back of his head where he was watching the fireworks, pointedly not looking at me, and snogged his face off.

I saw fireworks, literally.


End file.
